Going to School-Demigod Edition
by 69Philyra69
Summary: Our hero has faced titans, gods, monsters, giants, and traitors. What will happen when he faces his biggest challenge yet, High school. Follow Percy and his friends in a unforgettable adventure. ****After Blood of Olympus**** ALL GOT TO RIGHTS RICK RIORDAN DICLAMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY
1. Let The Torture Begin

Percy's POV

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

"Wake up Percy. It's the first day of school!" My mom called from the kitchen. "I don't want to go to school." I whined. My mom sighed, "I have blue pancakes." She called. I shot up straight on my bed. "Coming" I yelled. In 2 minutes I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and already finished my first stack of pancakes.

"Well someone's excited" my mom commented. Honestly, I was excited. One year where I don't have a prophecy chasing me telling me I have to either save the world or die.

_Time Skip to where Paul dropped Percy to school_

"Hey guys!" I said to my friends. All my friends turned around. "Percy!" I hugged the girls and 'guy hugged' the guys. Only one of my friends from school is a demigod, her name is Lexi. Let me tell you, her name fits her character. **(A/N: this link leads to what Lexi means aka her personality name-numerology/lexi/)** Her godly parent is Hermes, but for some reason, she is blessed by Artemis. **(A/N: deal with it)** My other friends are Mark, Dylan, and Rosie.

"PERCY!" a very annoying voice called. "Hi Isabella" I answered weakly. "So my family is going on vacation on a yacht over the weekend, do you want to come?" she asked batting her eyelashes. Persuading the son of Poseidon with a boat, impressed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I already have a girlfriend." "We all know you're just playing hard to get Percy" Isabella said. Gods help me I prayed. "Actually his girlfriend happens to be one of my best friends." A new voice joined in I turned to find myself face to face with the one the only** (A/N: I was half tempted to end here)** Piper McLean. "Piper" Lexi went and hugged her friend. "Well, if it isn't garbage girl, how's life with the Cherokees?" Isabella asked.

"I'm confused" I said.

"As Always" Piper said.

"Hey!" I cried

"What are you confused about Kelp Head?" Piper asked as if talking to a 2-year-old.

I flinched. "Thalia use to call me that" I muttered. Thalia was one of the hunters who had fallen in battle. "Oh" "Who's Thalia?" asked the last person I would want to see right now. Luckily Lexi came to my rescue. "Thalia was Percy's cousin, and one of my best friends, she died in a car crash." All of a sudden Lexi yelled "OMG, Isabella, your make-up is smudge" "Really? Where" "Right, here" Lexi motioned to her whole face. Isabella humped and walked away. "Lexi that was awesome" Piper said.

The bell rang. "That was a lot of drama, especially before the first bell" I said. "Piper can I see your schedule?" I asked. "Cool!" Lexi started "we have all the same classes, except 2nd elective, Percy has swimming, and we have drama." Let the torture begin.


	2. SURPRISE!

Percy's POV

We all entered 1st period. I went up to Paul and said Piper was a new student in Goode. He met the remaining 7 after the war with Gaia. Mom was also really depressed when she learned how many people died in the Giant war.

I went to take my seat. "Today we will meet 2 new students" Paul said. "Piper" she stood and waved to the class then sat back down with Lexi. "And, Thalia Grace" To say I was shocked was an understatement, what surprised me more was when she was sitting beside me.

"Close your mouth kelp head, you're going to catch flies." When I computed everything I asked, in Greek I mind you, "How are you alive?" As usual, she rolled her eyes. "Hades apparently has a heart. He's letting everybody, from the titan and giant wars, in Elysium go back to the land of living." She responded back in Greek.

Then we had a rapid conversation in Greek. "Why are you in my school?" I asked. "I'm looking for a new Lieutenant of Artemis." She responded. "Why aren't you the Lieutenant then?" I asked. "I don't want to be the Lieutenant." She responded a bit aggravated. "Why didn't you ask Zoë?" I asked. "I don't know." She said.

"Hey, Paul." I asked "me and Thalia need to IM someone." "There's some room in the storage room behind me." "Thanks Paul."

"O Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Zoë Nightshade." I said. The mist flickered, and then it showed Zoë. "Zoë" Thalia yelled. "What does art want Perseus and Thalia?" Zoë asked cutting straight to the point. "Do you want to be the Lieutenant of Artemis again?" Zoë nodded and recited the oath, and then she had a silver tiara and had a silver glow around her. "Thank you. I must go find my sisters now." With that she disappeared into the forest, and the Iris message faded. "Does Nico know about you guys coming back to life?" "Yup" She responded.

When we came out of the storage room, Lexi came running up to us. "OMG!" she exclaimed. "You're...HIM?" She said it so fast I didn't catch the middle word. Thalia blushed and nodded. "EWWWWW! He's my BROTHER, now excuse me I need to barf." She ran out of the room.

Lexi's POV

"Hey Lexi!" someone said as I was walking down the hallway "Hey Jay!" I said back, seeing it was Jason who called me. "Your sister, girlfriend, and bro-friend are in Paul's room." I said as I went to my locker and got a bottle of water. Honestly, I wasn't surprised, just thirsty.

Jason's POV

I was confused. I just saw Lexi and she said Piper, Percy, and Thalia were in my homeroom. Thalia is dead. I walked in the classroom and I saw Percy and Thalia were having a shouting match in Greek. I sat down next to Piper, who was amused by the argument. "Hey Sparky!" she greeted me. "What did I miss?" "Thalia has a boyfriend." "And here I thought she was immune to love." I joked.

"I'm back" Lexi called. "Jay, you stole my seat." She exclaimed. That seemed to stop Percy and Thalia's argument. "Jason!" she exclaimed, then her voice wavered "Why are you wearing glasses?" she asked. "Because," I started "I ran out of contacts." I said. She hugged me, I hugged back. "I still can't believe you dating my brother." Lex said running the moment.


End file.
